


Crossed Wires

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [12]
Category: Firefly, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Reality, Coffee, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Mal knows redheads are nothing but trouble, this one doesn't seem to be an exception.





	

A beam of golden light sizzled past his shoulder.

“Who are you? Why are you impersonating humans?”

Mal put his hands up, turning around warily. “We sure as shootin’ ain’t Reavers. Me and my ship just put down here to do a little trading.”

A petite redhead had a large ray-gun aimed at his belly. It sagged a little as his words sank in. “Are there many humans around?”

“A few planets hereabouts. Where’re you from?”

“Earth.”

“You mean your ancestors. Or are you from a generation ship?”

“No, but we did get here in an... unconventional manner.”

“Lady, no disrespect, but I think you got your wires a bit crossed. Earth gave up the ghost centuries ago.”

“I… see. A moment- ”

“Captain Reynolds, Ma’am.”

With a nod, she tapped the metal insignia on her chest. “Janeway to Voyager. That spatial rift seems to have put us in an alternate reality. Get to work on reversing it.”

“Acknowledged, Captain.”

She grinned like a shark. “Tell me, Captain Reynolds, do you happen to have any coffee to trade?”

“I think we might have a few bags stashed away for a rainy day.”

“Then it seems we have some business to discuss.”


End file.
